


Other Places, Other Lives

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Other Places, Other Lives [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Love Is Never Easy, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse





	Other Places, Other Lives

 

 

This started off as a series of one-shots post the fic Be Careful what you Wish For.

There are now so many one shots that it made sense to string them together into a series! And then eloquated also nudged me into doing it. So here we are.

The pic in the middle of the montage is borrowed from an amazing book I just started reading. It is by Jen Campbell and the first chapter starts like this:

"These days you can find anything you need at the click of a button. That's why I bought her heart online."

Yeah...drop everything and go read her book. It is magical and dark and mesmerizing !!

And of course, do read this series too :P

But read this opening story first of course since this current series is a post-ending set of events

Be Careful what you Wish for : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948306/chapters/42387143


End file.
